


Падение и падение

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Падение и падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caer y caer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969327) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



Чудо-мальчик не привык к поражениям. А вот Найтвинг, в своем черно-синем костюме, чувствовал себя полным неудачником, сражаясь против толпы наркодилеров одновременно с Бэтменом… и Робином. 

Джейсон Тодд, мальчик, сумевший заполнить пустоту, которую Дик оставил, уйдя от Бэтмена. Если, конечно, он оставил.

Наблюдать за мальчиком, который сражался, напялив его старую кожу, было болезненно, но захватывающе. Дик даже пару раз отвлекался от противников, наблюдая за его движениями и вслушиваясь в яростные крики.

Один из бандитов воспользовался моментом и ударил Дика в живот, отправив в полёт с крыши здания.

За мгновение, длившееся целую вечность, Найтвинг успел заметить и безразличие Бэтмена, и потрясение Робина.

Падая, он выстрелил тросом, но крюк ни за что не зацепился. Вот дерьмо. Затем его тело врезалось в нечто твёрдое, как бетон, и спина заныла.

— Разве ты не знаешь, как опасно прыгать с крыши, если не умеешь летать? — спросил Супермен, заставив его рассмеяться.

— По крайней мере, меня не обзывают то самолётом, то птицей.

Супермен закатил глаза и вернул его на крышу здания. Только тогда Найтвинг, обнимавший его за шею, разжал руки. Супермен улыбнулся.

Никто из них не заметил разъяренного взгляда Бэтмена.


End file.
